Mr. DJ Radio
Mr. DJ Radio, or DJ Jackitt, is the DJ of L.E.G.O. Radio on LEGO Island. He is a quick-talking minifig who always enjoys to play so catchy tunes across the island. DJ is the believed starter of the LEGO Island News Channel, or LINC. From the beginning of L.E.G.O. Radio's history to 2000, The Radio Station was in an unknown location and nobody ever saw DJ. When the studio was moved to LEGO Island, people saw DJ for the first time ever and could actually hold physical conversations or deliver pizza to him. DJ helped defeat the Brickster-Bot Invasion of 2001 by supplying Pepper Roni with a radio to defeat the Brickster. Biography Early Life DJ "Radio" Jackitt was most likely born in the United States in the 1970s or '80s. Nothing is really known about him other then he was a famous DJ around the southeast regions of the United States. He the 90s, he moved to LEGO Island to an unknown location and started L.E.G.O. Radio. He was a fast-talking reporter who got the facts for event all over LEGO Island and became the informant for the island. He and sports reporter Marty Snaps were famous all over the island. In 2000, Marty Snaps left LEGO Island for another island in the Columbian area and DJ ran the station alone. The same year, Bill Ding moved the Radio Station to LEGO Island and the islanders saw DJ for the first time. The Brickster Takes Apart the Island In 2001, Pepper Roni, the pizza delivery dude and the hero of LEGO Island was getting a new house on LEGO Island. DJ constributated to Pepper's house after Pepper delivered a pizza to DJ and he gave Pepper a brick parcel. However, nearly an hour later, Pepper freed the Brickster and took apart the town with the Constructopedia. DJ temporaily lost his mind with the deconstruction of his Radio Station. He jogged between trees during the first wave of the Brickster-Bot Invasion of 2001. When Pepper talked to him during his ill mental state, he was begging for Radio Station to return, but the pages Pepper found weren't of the Radio Station's. Pepper left for Castle Island and when he returned, DJ was back to his normal self, but still craved for his page. Finally, at the third and final wave of the Brickster-Bot Invasion of 2001, Pepper found the final page of the Constructopedia, the Radio Station. The third wave of the invasion had upgraded Brickster-Bots that were immune to pizza, the weapon that had crushed the first two waves. The Infomaniac believed that the bots could be crushed with music, so he sent Pepper to the Radio Station. DJ happily gave Pepper a radio and he defeated the Brickster-Bots with music. Pepper became an Astronaut and defeated the Brickster. DJ was happy with the felon's capture and continued his job as DJ of L.E.G.O. Radio. Xtreme Stunts is Filmed on LEGO Island In 2003 Steven Spielberg came to LEGO Island to film his new action movie, ''Xtreme Stunts. ''Speilberg hired Pepper Roni as the hero and freed the Brickster and made him the bad guy. DJ still ran L.E.G.O Radio, now with a new Weatherwoman to report the weather of LEGO Island, even though it never changed. DJ helped the gaffer of the movie crew Liam Lense get natural sound effects and music for the film. He believed the Brickster had gone a new leaf until he revealed he was built tower on top of Space Mountain and was going to deconstruct the island. But he was defeated by Pepper Roni and Sky Lane and the movie was released and DJ was at the Grand Premier and was mentioned in the credits. The Invasion of LEGO Island In 2007, things were running smoothly on LEGO Island. DJ still ran the Radio Station and L.E.G.O. Radio. He also started the LEGO Island News Channel, or LINC, inbetween 2003 and 2007. Disaster struck in 2007 though. Brickster-Bots from OGEL Prime flew to LEGO Island and freed the Brickster. The Brickster stole the Police Helicopter and the Power Brick. The Brickster-Bots that attacked came in Fish Ships that haven't been seen since 1999 and the Bots were more elite than whimsical. While the Air Force began handling the Fish Ships, the citizens took pizzas from the Pizzeria to defeat the bots. DJ was most likely a citizen who helped out against the invasion or made a L.E.G.O. Radio broadcast while being attacked by the Brickster-Bots. DJ was captured and beamed to a Fish Ship, like many other citizens. DJ Jackitt's location is currently unknowned. Most likely he is at Pirate Bay, Mars, Planet U, OGEL Prime itsself, or at an unclosed location that might involve the Alpha Team and Evil Ogel. Personality and Traits DJ's full name is under no dispute, but there are two names for him. One name is his original name, Mr. DJ Radio. And his Island Xtreme Stunts name, DJ Jackitt. So far, his name is Mr. DJ Radio, but this article used "Radio" as a nickname. DJ is a slick minifig who his fast talking and always talks like he is broadcasting on the radio, even when he is just talking to people. Triva and Facts *DJ was introduced the the LEGO Island series as Mr. DJ Radio *He changed his name to DJ Jackitt in Island Xtreme Stunts. *DJ appears in LEGO Island 3. *DJ has appeared as a minifig with brown hair with headphones, the classic smiley yellow face with sunglasses, and a tan suit with a brown bow tie in LEGO Island 2, Island Xtreme Stunts, and LEGO Island 3 *DJ is one of the three characters who are not playable in story mode of LEGO Island 3. The other characters that aren't playable are the Brickster (As you are against him) and Brian Shrimp.